Light emitting diodes are useful for indoor and outdoor illumination, as well as other applications. Many such applications would benefit from an improved technology for managing light produced by a light emitting diode, such as forming an illumination pattern matched or tailored to application parameters.
For example, consider lighting a street running along a row of houses, with a sidewalk between the houses and the street. Conventional, unbiased light emitting diodes could be mounted over the sidewalk, facing down, so that the optical axis of an individual light emitting diode points towards the ground. In this configuration, the unbiased light emitting diode would cast substantially equal amounts of light towards the street and towards the houses. The light emitted from each side of the optical axis continues, whether headed towards the street or the houses. However, most such street lighting applications would benefit from biasing the amount of light illuminating the street relative to the amount of light illuminating the houses. Many street luminaires would thus benefit from a capability to transform house-side light into street-side light.
In view of the foregoing discussion of representative shortcomings in the art, need for improved light management is apparent. Need exists for a compact apparatus to manage light emitted by a light emitting diode. Need further exists for an economical apparatus to manage light emitted by a light emitting diode. Need further exists for a technology that can efficiently manage light emitted by a light emitting diode, resulting in energy conservation. Need further exists for an optical device that can transform light emanating from a light emitting diode into a desired pattern, for example aggressively redirecting one or more selected sections of the emanating light. Need further exists for technology that can directionally bias light emitted by a light emitting diode. Need exists for a technology that can reduce size, mass, or material usage of an optical element manipulates light emitted by a light emitting diode. Need exists for a technology that facilitates mounting an optical element with or to a light emitting diode. Need exists for integrating chip-on-board systems with optics. Need exists for improved lighting, including street luminaires, outdoor lighting, and general illumination. A capability addressing such need, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support cost effective deployment of light emitting diodes in lighting and other applications.